FusionFall: The Origination
by RunInTerrorfromKami's-Fear
Summary: Rewrite of FM Scientist.As the war begins anew dexter tells of Fuse's origination. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**§FusionFall: The Origination§**

**Summary:  
**As the FusionFall war begins anew from a leakage of a containment area, Dexter tells his discoveries of Fuse's origination including his original name where he's from and how he came to be. This will be a Mega x-over with other shows, movies, and books that I think could work for this particular story.

**R-I-T: If you're reading this than that means you're already a fan of mine or you were bored and wanted somthing to do. Well, enough of this, on to the story!**

**_THIS IS THE REWRITE FOR "FM SCIENTIST" ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I have to do this? Fuck that shit we're skipping straight to the story! Besides I already said the disclaimer in my other stories...I think I did anyways...OH WELL! ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Angency Log: Member-Dexter: Ex-Leader of the Rebellion.  
Date: 9/14/9083 \ Planet: Toonus Prime

_The Containment Unit has been damaged, but should hold out long enough for repairs. If it does not then...I'd rather not say._

**-FF:TO-**

Angency Log: Member-Dexter: Ex-Leader of the Rebellion.  
Date: 9/17/9083 \ Planet: Toonus Prime

_Repairs are complete. I am very glad that the C.U. did not fail. Containment of **O.F.** continues._

**-FF:TO-**

Angency Log: Member-Dexter: Ex-Leader of the Rebellion.  
Date: 10/26/9083 \ Planet: Toonus Prime - Location: Tech Square/DexLabs

_While upgrading the C.U. i have discovered a breach in the Conainment Unit where the **O.F.** is held. Around 43.1 gal. was leaked throughout a 49 day period. We must shut down all access to DOWNTOWN. Our survival depends on the recontainment of the leaked **O.F.**..._

_**-FF:TO-**_

Angency Log: Member-Dexter: Ex-Leader of the Rebellion.  
Date: 11/30/9091 \ Planet: Toonus Prime

_The war has begun anew after our failed attemps to locate and recontain the leaked **O.F.**. It has been about 11 years since my last Log entry, and since then I have made four very important discoveries about Fuse's origination._

_He was originally from a planet called エレメンツオブパワー._

_Fuse was a **jinchuuriki. **The power of a human sacrifice._

_He had an ancient demon sealed within him at birth and was left with minor research that was done by his parents prior to his birth._

_And fianally his original name was..._

_**-FF:TO-**_

A young child of about the age of seven was yet again reading files that contained his parents' research from before his birth. He knew very well how important he was to their ultimate goal of universal domintaion. To the rest of the world his family had been medical researchers trying to find cures for diseases that would take lives daily. How wrong they were. Even the leader of the Ex-leader of the villager did not know of their true intentions.

As the child read he came to the section of data where he came in.

_"The ancients demon within Project Fusion will allow him to stabilize our creations and will grant him near infinite knowledge...the child shal bring our families into the place of power we so rightfully deserve. Are time is now._

_Project Fusion will be known as **Uzumaki Naruto**..._

* * *

**R-I-T:** I know that this was short but as said above it's just the prolouge. Hope you read the next chapter. If you have any sudjestions for other worlds PM me and I will give it the O.K. or the nay.

* * *

Terms-

**O.F.** - Original FusionMatter

**エレメンツオブパワー - **Elements Of Power


	2. Sign and pass on

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claimownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

BabLe7

RunInTerrorfromKami's-Fear


End file.
